1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to weapons, more particularly to extractor and positioner mechanisms for revolvers and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,741, of which applicant is the inventor, provided an ejector/extractor mechanism for weapons, such as revolvers, which have multiple bores in a cylinder for receiving cartridges. A mechanism of this type was adapted to permit use of shells of a common caliber but of different lengths.
To a large extent, the mechanism according to this patent permitted these objects to be achieved. The limited area of space available within the interior of the cylinder, however, imposed size limits on the extractor/positioner mechanism. This hindered the operation of the mechanism and also affected its ruggedness and durability. The space available within the cylinder for the extractor/positioner could not safely be increased. Any design which would do so would require a potentially dangerous thinning of the cylinder walls. Another possible problem was that of proper seating of rimmed and semi-rimmed cartridges in the chamber of this prior type of mechanism.